Triggers and Treaties
by suzie2b
Summary: A sequel, of sorts, to "A History Lesson".


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Triggers and Treaties**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **After their break and history lesson at the waterhole, the Rat Patrol drove two hours north to the coordinates Captain Boggs had given them, which took them to the 21** **st** **Infantry Regiment—known as Gimlet. It was made up of the 1** **st** **and 3** **rd** **Battalions and commanded by Colonel Harold Johnson. Their assignment was to head security during treaty negotiations between the Allies and the Al-Baggara tribe.**

 **When they arrived, Troy and Moffitt reported to Colonel Johnson while Hitch and Tully took the jeeps to the motor pool.**

 **After the sergeants were seated in Colonel Johnson's office, he said, "I'm glad to see you've made it here with time to spare. We need people who are well versed with desert tribes. Major Gleason says you're one of the best."**

 **Troy smiled slightly at the compliment. "And it helps that we have Sergeant Moffitt with us, sir. He knows a lot about the way Arabs do things."**

 **Moffitt said, "Colonel, we understand this is about a possible treaty between the Allies and the Al-Baggara. Why do you need us to head security?"**

 **Colonel Johnson said, "For the very reason Sergeant Troy mentioned. You speak the language and know how the people think. As a unit you know how to associate with the tribe without insulting anyone. We need that if these negotiations are going to work. Do you know** **Sheik Zaman al-Wasl?** **"**

" **I know of him, sir, but we've never met. He's known as a fair and honorable leader, but won't allow himself to be bullied into signing an agreement he doesn't believe in."**

" **Do you know if he speaks English?"**

 **Moffitt said, "I should hope so, colonel. He went to university at Bangor in North Wales before the war. He returned to North Africa to take his father's place as sheik."**

 **Johnson gave a nod. "Good. I'd rather have you with your unit than sitting in as translator."**

 **Troy asked, "Are there any special instructions, sir. Anything we need to know?"**

" **I want a perimeter set and blocked off around headquarters. One way in, one way out." The colonel handed over a clipboard and continued, "During the negotiations there is to be no one within the building or surrounding area that isn't on this list. You and Sergeant Moffitt will be in charge, but I will provide as many men as you need to make this work."**

 **Troy took the clipboard and scanned the two pages of names. "Yes, sir. When exactly are negotiations to start."**

" **In two days."**

 **Moffitt said, "I know that Sheik Zaman al-Wasl, as per protocol, will be traveling with his own entourage of up to twenty-five. What are the plans for housing them and General Patrickson's group, sir?"**

 **Colonel Johnson said, "I've had the visitors barracks cleared for the General and his people. I was told that the sheik will be setting up camp just outside."**

 **Troy said, "Might make security a little more difficult, but we can work with it, colonel." He handed the clipboard to Moffitt. "If there isn't anything else, I'd like to get started. We'll let you know by the end of the day how many men we'll need, sir."**

 **Troy and Moffitt located Hitch and Tully and began to set the perimeter. They went about ordering barriers to set up in the morning. They checked out the barracks where General Patrickson and his entourage would be housed, and together discussed how many men they would need to keep the negotiations safe.**

 **Moffitt explained, "We need to keep both sides safe from outside intervention during these talks. However, if there are too many guards and blocked off areas, it could cause Sheik Zaman al-Wasl to feel nervous. He could see it as a threat. This is supposed to be a peaceful meeting, but it can be easy to trigger an international incident."**

 **That evening, before they went off to have a late dinner, they reported to Colonel Johnson with their plans.**

 **Troy handed him their recommendations as he said, "Ten men split into two shifts around the clock at the barracks. Another sixteen to watch the perimeter. Again two shifts around the clock. I'd like to see five here in headquarters during the negotiations."**

 **As the sergeant spoke, Colonel Johnson scanned through the written recommendations. Then he said, "Aren't you spreading security a bit thin, sergeant? Twelve hour shifts make for a long security detail."**

" **I understand that, sir. But the fewer men we have, the safer everyone will be in the long run."**

 **The colonel pointed to a section on the perimeter diagram. "I would like to see this move back about twenty feet. That will put the barrier here next to this building."**

 **Troy checked the suggestion, then nodded. "Yes, sir. That should close any holes in that area we may have missed."**

" **All right then, I'll have thirty-one men assigned and we'll meet in the mess hall at 0500 tomorrow."**

 **Moffitt questioned, "The mess hall, sir?"**

 **Johnson said, "It's the only place big enough to hold that many people at one time. I'll send word that the mess hall should be empty before 0500 for this meeting."**

 **#################**

 **At 0430 the next morning Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully arrived at the mess hall for a pre-meeting breakfast. As they sat down with their food, coffee, and tea, they heard the announcement that everyone not involved with the 5am meeting would have to be gone before that time.**

 **They ate and watched as men filed in and out. Troy returned with another mug of coffee, sat down, and said, "Looks like anyone who needs to be here, is here. Hitch, Tully, go check on the barricades we ordered."**

 **At precisely 0500, Colonel Johnson walked in with his aide. He looked around and said, "Lieutenant Aaron, take a head count."**

" **Yes, sir."**

 **As his aide climbed onto a chair and began to count, the colonel strode over to where Troy and Moffitt sat. They stood and saluted, which he returned as he said, "We don't stand on formality in the mess hall as long as respect is shown, men."**

 **Troy said, "Yes, sir." He looked around. "Looks like everyone's here."**

" **We'll know in a moment, sergeant."**

 **Less than a minute later Lieutenant Aaron stepped up and said, "I counted thirty-one, sir."**

 **Colonel Johnson gave a nod. "Right, let's get this meeting started."**

 **The colonel's booming voice carried easily through the large hall as he explained the assignment. "…and you all will be reporting to Sergeants Troy and Moffitt, is that understood?" There was collective "yes, sir!" before Johnson continued, "Now, I'm going to leave the rest of this to the sergeants. They will dole out who's on which detail." Then he handed a copy of the roster to Troy and strode out with his aide trailing him.**

 **Troy gave the roster to Moffitt to add to the clipboard with the other information. "I'm Sergeant Troy. This is Sergeant Moffitt. First I want ten volunteers. You'll be split into two groups of five to work twelve hour shifts on watch at the visitors' barracks. No one other than** **General Patrickson, his group, Colonel Johnson, and Lieutenant Aaron is to be admitted without mine or Moffitt's okay."**

 **Ten men quickly stepped forward and Moffitt checked their names and noted their assigned duty and shift.**

" **Next I need sixteen to watch the perimeter we're setting up. Eight to a twelve hour shift."**

 **Again the needed men stepped up to give Moffitt their names.**

 **Then Troy said, "The rest of you will be assigned to headquarters during the negotiations. As long as General Patrickson and Sheik Zaman al-Wasl are in the building, I want two of you at the main entrance at all times and the others will do rounds. The other two doors to the outside are to remain locked during the talks and will be checked at least every hour."**

 **A voice asked, "When is the general due to get here, sarge?"**

 **Troy said, "They should roll in by 1300 hours tomorrow. Today we need to set up the perimeter the colonel wants around headquarters. I want everyone out there setting up barriers. Privates Hitchcock and Pettigrew are already checking on the barricades so you'll meet them outside headquarters. Once the barriers are set, you'll be off duty until tomorrow when the first shifts go on duty at 0600 hours. There's no way to know how long these negotiations will last so enjoy the time off … but stay out of trouble. Now, let's get moving. There are hungry people waiting to have their breakfast."**

 **The morning went smoothly and the barricades were set, with a few noted alterations, within four hours. Then the men dispersed to enjoy a little down time.**

 **However, just after lunch, word came to Troy and Moffitt that Colonel Johnson wanted to see them immediately. When they arrived at the office, the colonel said, "I've been informed that Sheik Zaman al-Wasl and his entourage have arrived outside the gates. I wasn't expecting them until tomorrow."**

 **Troy sighed as if he'd been expecting it. "They're early."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "It's not surprising, sir. By arriving early they believe it should thwart any plans that might be set against them."**

 **Colonel Johnson looked somewhat relived at hearing this information.**

 **Troy said, "Permission to introduce ourselves to the sheik and check on any security needs we need to know about?"**

" **Of course, sergeant. Let me know if they need anything."**

 **Troy and Moffitt walked out to where the Arabs were setting up camp. There was one large, brightly colored tent already up and Moffitt said, "That would be Sheik Zaman al-Wasl's tent. No doubt he's already made himself at home."**

 **As they approached, Troy and Moffitt were stopped by a tall, dark Arab dressed in flowing robes. "** ماذا تريد **?"**

 **Moffitt replied, "** ونود مقابلة مع الشيخ من زمان الوصل **."**

 **In English the Arab said, "Sheik Zaman al-Wasl is not receiving visitors at this time. I am the sheik's … what you would call his second-in-command. My name is Rahul. How may I assist you?"**

 **Moffitt smiled. "I am Sergeant Moffitt. This is Sergeant Troy. We are in charge of security for the negotiations. Is there anything we can do to make the sheik's stay more comfortable?"**

 **Rahul gave a slight bow and said, "I appreciate your inquiry, but we have all we need at this time."**

" **Do not hesitate to send for us if there's anything you need."**

" **Thank you, sergeant."**

 **As they walked away, Troy said, "Well, that went well."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "Rahul is obviously a warrior, but he's very well-spoken. I can understand why Sheik Zaman al-Wasl chose him as his second-in-command."**

 **##################**

 **The next morning, after breakfast, Troy looked at his watch and said, "It's 6:15. Hitch, you and Tully go check and make sure everyone's at their posts."**

 **Tully picked up the clipboard with the list of men as Hitch said, "Right, sarge."**

" **And stop by the armory first for side arms. It wouldn't be a good show of faith if you two are wandering around with machine guns."**

 **Hitch and Tully hurried to the armory and checked out pistols and holsters, along with extra loaded clips. Then they headed for the barracks first.**

 **The first shift was in place and Tully checked off the names of Privates** **Smith, Williams, Jones, Brown, and Davis.**

 **After that, it was off to check on the perimeter guards. Hitch and Tully found Privates Thomas, Jackson, White, Harris, Martin, Thompson, Garcia, and Robinson were in place. Private Harris was standing at the entrance of the cordoned off area carefully making sure anyone wanting in was on the list.**

 **However, when they got to headquarters there was no one on watch. Tully sighed and said, "Should we tell Troy and Moffitt or go find 'em?"**

 **Hitch sighed. "Troy's going to be more than just unhappy. If we can find them and get them over here…"**

 **A familiar voice came from behind the privates. "Everything in order?"**

 **They turned as one and Hitch said, "Well, there is one thing, sarge."**

 **Moffitt frowned slightly. "And that would be?"**

 **Tully read the names from the list. "Wright, Hill, Scott, Green, and Adams aren't here."**

 **Moffitt's frown deepened as he said, "I see. Troy's orders were quite specific. What about the others?"**

 **Hitch said, "All accounted for, sarge."**

" **Well, that's something anyway. Go see if you can find our missing guards and get them over here."**

 **Hitch and Tully hurried out of headquarters onto the street as Hitch asked, "Where should we start?"**

 **Tully said, "Let's try the barracks first. Everyone's quarters are listed here with their names."**

 **They went to Private Wright's quarters and knocked on the door. Another young private answered it and Hitch said, "We're looking for Private Wright."**

 **The young man smiled. "Guess you didn't hear. There was a fight at the bar last night. Wright and some others got arrested."**

" **No, we hadn't heard. Thanks." The door closed and Hitch looked at Tully. "Stockade?"**

" **Yep."**

 **When Hitch and Tully got there, they discovered that ten men had been involved in the drunken brawl and all had been arrested. Among them were the missing five that should've been on watch at headquarters.**

 **The MP on duty looked at the names on the list and asked, "Yeah, they're all here. You lookin' to spring any of 'em?"**

 **Tully said, "Nope. We were told to find them, not bail 'em out."**

 **Hitch added, "We'll go talk to our sergeant first."**

 **A half hour later Troy and Moffitt were in Colonel Johnson's office. Troy looked angry, but his voice was even when he said, "We've just learned that Privates Wright, Hill, Scott, Green, and Adams were thrown in the stockade for a bar fight last night, sir."**

 **Johnson frowned as he said, "I've not received a report on the incident yet. Do you want them released or shall I replace them?"**

" **I'd prefer replacements, sir."**

 **Colonel Johnson picked up a folder and opened it. He perused a list of names before saying, "I'll send for Privates Baker, Nelson, Carter, Mitchell, and Roberts. They'll meet you downstairs, sergeant."**

 **Troy gave a nod. "Thank you, colonel."**

 **After leaving the office, Moffitt said, "Not willing to give the others a second chance?"**

 **Troy shook his head. "Not this time. These negotiations are too important. If I can't trust these guys to stay out of trouble, I can't trust them to do the job they're assigned to do."**

" **Understandable. Let's hope we don't run into any other problems."**

" **Where's Hitch and Tully?"**

 **Moffitt replied, "I sent them to the motor pool to make sure there's adequate space for General Patrickson's vehicles. Once he and his entourage are dropped off, we don't need anything blocking our view if it can be helped."**

 **Troy agreed. "Good call."**

 **At 12:30 Troy ordered the street between the front gate and headquarters cleared, and no one for any reason was to be let through the barricades until further notice. The workers inside headquarters were to stay put and the newly assigned guards were to see to it that no one enters or leaves the building without permission.**

 **Just before 1:00 General Patrickson's convoy rolled through the gates. Two staff cars and five armed halftracks had transported the general and his people from a nearby airfield.**

 **They were met by Colonel Johnson and his aide. Troy and his men stood nearby, but not too close.**

 **Colonel Johnson saluted and said, "Welcome, General Patrickson. I hope your trip was satisfactory."**

 **The general exited the car and returned the salute. "As satisfactory as military transport can be, Colonel." He looked around and said, "I see you've taken every precaution. Good job. We passed Sheik Zaman al-Wasl's camp on the way in. Have you met him yet?"**

" **No, sir. He hasn't made an appearance as yet and doesn't want to be disturbed. Shall we go inside?"**

" **Yes, I would like to see what arrangements you've made for these negotiations."**

 **The General and Colonel walked side-by-side with Lieutenant Aaron trailing with three of the General's aides and two personal guards.**

 **After the group disappeared inside headquarters, Troy said, "Okay, let's get these vehicles to the motor pool and open up the street again. Let Jackson know he can start letting people through again as long as they're on that list. Moffitt, you're in charge out here. I'm going in to make sure everything goes off without a problem."**

 **The rest of the day went smoothly with a few minor complaints from people that weren't allowed into the cordoned off area. The negotiations were to begin at 0800 the next morning.**

 **##################**

 **Troy made sure that the guards were stationed properly in headquarters before the meeting was to happen. Moffitt had Hitch checking on the visitor's barracks and the perimeter to make sure everyone was in place while he and Tully stood at the gate to watch for Sheik Zaman al-Wasl to arrive.**

 **As soon as the sheik stepped out of his tent, he was surrounded by his second in command and personal guards. Moffitt said, "Tully, go let Troy know they're coming."**

 **Tully ran all the way to headquarters and met Troy at the door. He delivered his message and the sergeant said, "Okay, tell Lewis to let no one else through the barricade until after the sheik is safely inside. I'll take care of the rest. The General is already in the conference room, so I'll let him and the colonel know he's on his way."**

 **Tully nodded and said before he took off, "Right, sarge."**

 **Moffitt watched solemnly as a straight and proud Sheik Zaman al-Wasl strode purposely through the gate. All of the Arabs were dressed in fine robes fit for this very important and much anticipated meeting. Rahul looked at the sergeant and gave him a nod of acknowledgement, which Moffitt returned before falling in behind the group.**

 **That first day of negotiations didn't go as well as it could have. Sheik Zaman al-Wasl left the table angry before 2:00 that afternoon.**

 **Moffitt watched the group walk briskly out towards their camp, then went to find Troy. "What happened?"**

 **Troy shrugged. "I don't know. About an hour ago the yelling started on both sides, then the sheik and his people walked out.**

" **I could go talk to Rahul. Perhaps he would be willing to tell me what happened."**

" **No, I'd rather not put ourselves in the middle of this unless we're asked. They're going to try again tomorrow."**

 **#################**

 **That evening, just after shift change, Privates Scott and Adams walked up to Private Robinson at the barricade's entrance. Robinson said, "I can't let you guys through. I don't need to check to know you're not on the list."**

 **Al Scott smiled and said, "That's okay, Danny boy, Jeff and I aren't lookin' to go in."**

" **What are you doing here then?"**

 **Jeff Adams said, "We just thought we'd see how things are going."**

 **Dan Robinson frowned. "Everything's fine. I think you two should move along now."**

" **Well, aren't you some kind of friend."**

" **I'm just doing my job, Jeff. Besides, Sergeant Troy told me what happened with you two and the others. He warned the rest of us not to discuss anything with you guys."**

 **Al asked, "So it was Troy that turned us in to Colonel Johnson?"**

 **Dan said, "Yeah, but it was Hitchcock and Pettigrew that found you guys in the stockade when you weren't at your posts. Everyone was warned to stay out of trouble. No one feels sorry for you guys getting written up."**

 **Al said, "Yeah, okay, Dan, we get it. Come on, Jeff, let's go."**

 **Tully sauntered up as the two walked away. "What were they doin' here?"**

 **Robinson replied, "Nothing … just being snoopy. I didn't tell them anything though."**

 **Tully watched Scott and Adams until they turned a corner, then said, "Troy wants me to take over here so you can work the perimeter. Tell the others there's some talk about possible trouble and to keep their eyes open."**

" **Okay, I'll take care of it."**

 **As the night wore on, Tully stretched and yawned. He looked at his watch and wondered where Hitch was. He was supposed to relive him almost an hour ago. Tully said to himself, "It's not like him to over sleep."**

 **Suddenly, Tully was grabbed from behind and something moist covered his nose and mouth. His world quickly went dark.**

 **#################**

 **Hinges squealed loudly as a door was opened. Hitch heard voices and the sound of something being dragged. He waited where he sat.**

 **When the door to his "cell" opened, Hitch watched as Privates Green and Adams brought Tully in and dropped him to the floor. Hitch started to move, but Private Scott stepped in with a rifle and stopped him. Hitch glowered at the three men and demanded, "What'd you do to him?"**

 **Scott smiled. "Just a little ether we got from medical. He'll be all right." He looked at Green and Adams and said, "Okay, let's go."**

 **Green tossed Tully's helmet to Hitch, who caught it as he asked, "What's going on, Scott?"**

" **Don't worry. We'll talk later."**

 **#################**

 **When Moffitt walked into headquarters early the next morning, Troy asked worriedly, "Any sign of them?"**

 **Moffitt shook his head. "Nothing. I spoke to the men on perimeter duty just as the shift changed. According to Private Robinson, Tully showed up and took over as you'd told him to do, but at some point he just disappeared. He thought it must have been important so he took over. And no one has seen Hitch at all."**

 **Troy sighed. "Let's go talk to Colonel Johnson."**

 **At his office, Lieutenant Aaron told them, "He won't be in the office today. The colonel planned to go straight to the conference room after breakfast."**

 **Troy and Moffitt caught Colonel Johnson as he was unlocking the door. He looked at them and said, "Good morning, gentlemen. Is there something you need?"**

 **Troy said, "We may have a problem, sir. Can we talk inside?"**

" **Of course." Johnson led the sergeants into the conference room and closed the door, then asked, "What's going on?"**

" **We heard a rumor about possible trouble and now two of my men are missing, colonel. Pettigrew went missing from his post last night and Hitchcock never returned to our quarters. No one has seen them."**

 **Colonel Johnson shook his head. "This isn't good. Not with these negotiations going on. Any ideas as to what's behind this?"**

 **Troy said, "No, sir. Like I said, it was rumor. I do intend to go looking for them though."**

 **Moffitt said, "It may be advisable to postpone further negotiations until we find out what's going on, colonel."**

 **Johnson nodded. "Yes, of course. I'll send word to General Patrickson and Sheik Zaman al-Wasl."**

" **If I may, sir. Allow us to tell the sheik what's going on."**

" **Are you thinking his people are behind this?"**

 **Moffitt said cautiously, "I'm hoping I'm wrong, but the possibility is there. I know how to talk to them. If they aren't involved, we'd like to know it now rather than later, sir."**

 **Johnson thought for a moment, then agreed. "Go. I'll get word to the general."**

 **#################**

 **After the door had closed, Hitch scrambled to Tully's side and rolled him onto his back. He checked for a pulse and was relieved when he found a slow, steady beat in his friend's wrist.**

 **It was an hour before Tully coughed and began to wake up. When Hitch put a hand on his friend's arm to reassure him, Tully began to flail. Hitch managed to hold him down as he said, "Easy, Tully. It's me, Hitch."**

 **Tully immediately stilled at the sound of a familiar voice. "What's goin' on?"**

 **Hitch helped Tully to sit up against the wall. "Scott, Green, and Adams is what's going on. They used ether on you to knock you out."**

 **Tully sighed and asked, "How'd they get you?"**

" **I was headed to our quarters to get some sleep before reliving you. They grabbed me and put a sack over my head. I tried to get away, but…"**

" **You were blind and outnumbered, Hitch."**

 **The private said, "Yeah, I guess. How are you feeling?"**

 **Tully rubbed the back of his neck. "Groggy. Any idea what these guys are up to?"**

 **Hitch snorted humorlessly. "We're the ones that found them in jail and told Troy, who told Colonel Johnson, who gave them written reprimands that will follow them for the duration of their military careers, remember?"**

 **Tully managed a slight smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Yeah, I do seem to recall something like that."**

 **#################**

 **Troy and Moffitt walked out to the Arab camp, where Rahul met them and said, "Good day. Sheik Zaman al-Wasl is not quite ready for today's talks."**

 **Moffitt said, "That's why we're here, Rahul. The negotiations have been postponed for the time being."**

" **What has happened?"**

 **Troy said, "Two of my men went missing last night. Until we find them and the people who took them the sheik will be safer here under your guard."**

 **Rahul gave a nod. "Yes, of course. I understand. I will inform Sheik Zaman al-Wasl immediately."**

 **Moffitt asked, "May I ask you something before you go?" Rahul nodded and the sergeant continued, "Are all of your men accounted for?"**

" **Yes."**

" **Did any of them leave camp at any time last night?"**

 **Rahul smiled knowingly. "You want to know if any of my people could be responsible for your missing men."**

 **Moffitt nodded. "I'm afraid we do have to check every possibility."**

" **I understand. I would do the same. To answer your question, I cannot be sure if anyone left camp last night, but I do not believe any of my people would do such a thing. Everyone here is loyal to Sheik Zaman al-Wasl and would do nothing to jeopardize these talks."**

" **Thank you, Rahul. Word will be sent when it's time for the negotiations to resume."**

 **As they walked away, Troy asked in a low voice, "Do you believe him?"**

 **Moffitt said, "I think so. He obviously trusts his men and he didn't get too defensive. They are here to protect the sheik, not kidnap members of the Allied forces during important negotiations."**

 **#################**

 **Tully looked through the keyhole, but couldn't see anything useful. "Where do you think we are?"**

 **Hitch shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. Could be an abandoned storage area of some kind. There's some pretty squeaky hinges out there."**

 **Tully turned and leaned on the door with a sigh. He stared up at the bulb hanging from the ceiling as it glowed a dull yellow. "There's got to be a way out of here."**

" **The door's solid. We'll have to wait for them to come back before trying an escape."**

 **Tully continued to stare up at the light bulb as he said, "Yeah … why don't we get ready for their return."**

 **Hitch stood up and followed his friend's line of sight. "What do you have in mind?"**

" **I'm gonna boost you up so you can get that light bulb."**

 **#################**

 **Troy and Moffitt made sure everyone under their command knew and understood what was going on. And told the men at the barracks that under no circumstances was General Patrickson or any of his entourage to leave the building.**

 **Private Moore asked, "But what if he insists, sarge?"**

 **Troy said, "** _ **You**_ **insist that he wait and then send for me. Got it?"**

 **The private nodded. "Got it."**

 **Then the sergeants went upstairs to make sure the general knew what was going on. An aide answered the knock at the door and allowed them to step inside. Troy and Moffitt saluted, then Troy said, "Has the general been informed about the negotiations?"**

 **General Patrickson said, "Yes, I received a message from Colonel Johnson, but no real explanation, sergeant. Would you mind filling me in?"**

" **Two of my men have gone missing, sir. Until they're found and whoever took them is in custody it's best if you stay here."**

" **Any chance they just went AWOL?"**

 **Troy shook his head and said emphatically, "Not my men, sir."**

 **Moffitt said, "Someone is holding them against their will and Sergeant Troy and I intend to find out who and why."**

 **Patrickson was impressed by the trust Troy and Moffitt had in their men. "All right, Sergeant Troy. Do what you have to and keep me informed."**

 **Troy gave a nod as he and Moffitt saluted. "Yes, sir."**

 **Outside again, Moffitt asked, "Where shall we start?"**

 **Troy stopped and looked his fellow sergeant in the eye. "I've been thinking about that. The men we had to have replaced at headquarters. They were pretty upset when Colonel Johnson told them they would get written reprimands and extra duty as punishment. Do you think they may be taking it out on Hitch and Tully?"**

 **Moffitt frowned. "I hadn't thought about it, but it is a possibility. Their extra duty includes working in the mess hall. Why don't we see if we can have a talk with them."**

 **Breakfast was no longer being served and the mess hall was nearly empty. They found Private Wright washing dishes, and Private Hill peeling potatoes. Troy went to Wright and asked if he'd seen Hitchcock or Pettigrew lately.**

 **The private shook his head. "Not since we got in trouble. Is something wrong?"**

 **Without answering the question, Moffitt asked, "Where are Privates Scott, Green, and Adams?"**

" **They're out back scrubbin' garbage cans."**

 **Private Hill looked up from his peeling duty. "They took off when you two showed up."**

 **Troy asked, "And why would they do that?"**

 **Hill shrugged. "Don't know, but they're gonna be in big trouble when Sergeant Masters finds out."**

 **Private Wright frowned. "You're saying that Hitchcock and Pettigrew have gone missing?" Troy and Moffitt both nodded and Wright said, "Al Scott has a hair-trigger of a temper. It doesn't take much to set him off. He was pretty angry when we got in trouble with Colonel Johnson. In fact Scott's the reason that fight started in the first place."**

 **Moffitt said, "So you think Scott has something to do with our missing men?"**

 **Private Hill said, "I did hear him say he'd like to get even with whoever told the colonel about what happened. I just ignored him, but Carl Green and Jeff Adams follow Al around like puppies."**

 **Troy asked, "Any idea where they might take Hitchcock and Pettigrew?"**

 **Wright said, "There's a couple of places…"**

 **#################**

 **Hitch and Tully sat in the dark for what seemed like an eternity. But eventually they heard the squeal of the outer door as it opened. They quickly hid on either side of the door and waited. A key rattled in the lock and door was pushed open.**

 **Private Green was heard to say, "Why's it so dark in there?"**

 **Private Adams said, "The switch is out here. The bulb must've burned out."**

 **Private Scott gave Green a push with the rifle he held. "They're unarmed. Just go in and bring 'em out, Carl."**

 **Green pushed back slightly. "Okay, okay. Come on, Jeff."**

 **Green went in first, and as he passed the open door, he was smashed in the side of the face with the light bulb Hitch had. There was a scream of pain and Tully quickly bashed Adams in the head with his helmet. Adams fell forward, unconscious, into Green and both hit the floor.**

 **A shot rang out and a bullet ricocheted around the small room. Private Scott called angrily, "Give it up! You can't get out without goin' past me first!"**

 **Hitch yelled over the still screaming Private Green, "Why don't you come in and get us!"**

" **Do you really think I'm that stupid?"**

 **Tully said loudly, "Don't really think you're that smart either! Your friends are hurt! If you want 'em, you'll have to come in and get 'em!"**

 **The outer door opened and Private Scott turned at the noise. He got a glimpse of Troy and Moffitt and fired off another shot at them. That's when Tully stepped out and hit Scott with his helmet. The private went down instantly in a heap.**

 **Troy and Moffitt peeked inside and saw Tully standing over the unconscious man with his helmet dangling by the chinstrap in his hand. They stepped inside and Troy asked, "You two okay?"**

 **Hitch stepped out from behind the door as Tully said, "Yeah, we're fine, sarge."**

 **Moffitt put his pistol back in its holster and indicated the now whimpering Private Green, who had managed to push himself up into a sitting position with his hand over his bleeding cheek. "What's happened to him?"**

 **Hitch smiled and held up what was left of the light bulb he'd used as a weapon. "I'm thinking he's going to need stitches."**

 **Troy shook his head and smiled at his men. "Hitch, go get some MPs. Tully, go tell medical we need three stretchers ASAP."**

 **#################**

 **The negotiations resumed the following morning, but again, after voices were raised in anger, Sheik Zaman al-Wasl walked out after only a few hours.**

 **This time Troy said to Moffitt, "Go talk to him. I'll take my chances here." As his friend hurried away, Troy went to the conference room door and knocked before opening it. "Excuse me, sirs."**

 **Colonel Johnson said, "What is it, sergeant?"**

 **Troy stepped inside and closed the door. "I couldn't help noticing that the negotiations aren't going too well."**

 **General Patrickson said, "That's an understatement. Sheik Zaman al-Wasl is a shrewd negotiator, but unfortunately Allied High Command has set the rules and the sheik is against some of them. Personally, I don't blame him for getting angry, but my hands are tied."**

" **If you don't mind me asking, sir. Why would your hands be tied?"**

 **Patrickson smiled slightly. "Because, sergeant, there are five and six star generals that outrank me giving the orders."**

 **Troy picked his words carefully. "But you're the one who's here, sir. These are supposed to 'negotiations'. From what I could hear, somehow the negotiating part seems to have been forgotten."**

 **Colonel Johnson cautioned, "Tread lightly, sergeant. Remember with whom you are speaking."**

 **General Patrickson held up his hand and said, "It's all right, colonel. He's right. There hasn't been much negotiating going on. I've simply presented what High Command gave me. Negotiations are about give and take. High Command wants to take and give very little in return. Sheik Zaman al-Wasl has voiced his desires in this treaty. I think I need to rethink this. Thank you, sergeant."**

 **Troy said, "You're welcome, sir. May I make one more observation?"**

" **Certainly."**

" **It's your temper, sir…"**

 **Colonel Johnson gasped, "Sergeant Troy! That…"**

 **General Patrickson chuckled. "Calm down, colonel. Again he's right. I do have a bit of a temper … at times. But then, so does Sheik Zaman al-Wasl. One seems to trigger the other and things escalate from there. Tomorrow I will do my very best to remain calm no matter what."**

 **##################**

 **Moffitt walked out to the Arab camp and met Rahul outside the sheik's tent. "I'd like to speak to Sheik Zaman al-Wasl please."**

 **Rahul shook his head. "Now is not a good time."**

" **I understand that he's upset, but these negotiations can't continue in this fashion."**

" **I am not sure they can continue at all."**

 **A voice was heard from inside. "Let him come in, Rahul." The tent's flap was drawn back and the sheik's second-in-command followed Moffitt inside. The sheik asked, "What is your name?"**

" **Sergeant Moffitt."**

" **Rahul has told me you speak our native language and you are well-spoken. I trust that your two men were unharmed during their ordeal."**

 **Moffitt nodded. "Privates Hitchcock and Pettigrew are just fine. Thank you for asking."**

 **Sheik Zaman al-Wasl said, "I am sure you, as well as many others, have heard the arguments at this treaty negotiation … and that is why you are here."**

" **Yes, sheik, I have heard and I was hoping to speak to you about it."**

" **Please, have a seat, sergeant. Tell me what is on your mind."**

 **Moffitt chose his words carefully as he said, "Negotiations are about making agreements. Both sides agree to adhere to a set of rules. A presentation is made. That's when the discussions should begin to work out any disagreements."**

 **Sheik Zaman al-Wasl said a bit angrily, "It is your General Patrickson that you should be speaking to, not me. He has presented a written document from his commanders and is not willing to discuss the terms of this supposed treaty. I cannot agree in good faith to what is being presented and I am considering calling these talks off completely."**

" **I understand your frustration, Sheik Zaman al-Wasl. My counterpart, Sergeant Troy, is speaking to the general now, trying to work something out. If you would allow just one more try at these negotiations, I am fairly sure things will change for both you and General Patrickson."**

 **Sheik Zaman al-Wasl paced like a caged tiger. "You seem rather certain about Sergeant Troy's ability to talk to a man of higher rank."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "Troy could use a little help with his diplomacy at times, but he is good at getting his point across. And I've seen firsthand his powers of persuasion, whether he's outranked or not."**

 **The sheik paced silently, weighing his options. Then he stopped in front of his second-in-command and asked, "Your thoughts, Rahul."**

" **It is my opinion that we have come too far to walk away now, Sheik Zaman al-Wasl. If Sergeant Moffitt is correct, and I believe he could be, trying one more time with these talks is a good idea."**

 **Sheik Zaman al-Wasl thought for another few moments, then turned to Moffitt and said, "All right, sergeant. Tell General Patrickson and Colonel Johnson I am willing to meet again tomorrow morning. However, if there is no negotiation, we will walk away."**

 **Moffitt stood. "Thank you, Sheik Zaman al-Wasl. And may I make one last suggestion?" The sheik nodded and the sergeant said, "The raising of voices is not helpful. Perhaps a little calm is in order." And then Moffitt gave a respectful nod and left the tent.**

 **Sheik Zaman al-Wasl again looked at Rahul. "I do not raise my voice … do I?"**

 **Rahul kept his expression in check as he said, "No, sheik."**

" **I did not think so. He must have been talking about General Patrickson."**

 **##################**

 **The negotiations again resumed and this time calmer heads prevailed. Oh, there was some arguing on both sides, but not the yelling as in the previous two meetings. And at the end of the day General Patrickson and Sheik Zaman al-Wasl walked out of the conference room together with a signed treaty between them.**

 **Colonel Johnson walked out into the hall where Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully were standing. "You and your men have done an excellent job, Sergeant Troy, and I'm not just talking about the security." He looked at Moffitt and said, "And your talk with Sheik Zaman al-Wasl went far to get us all through this."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "I'm glad I was able to help, colonel."**

 **Hitch asked, "Sir, what's going to happen to Scott, Green, and Adams?"**

 **Colonel Johnson said, "After they serve their time in the stockade, they will be split up and sent to different units as far from each other as possible."**

 **Tully asked, "What about Wright and Hill?"**

" **Since they didn't play a part in your kidnapping and confinement, their punishment will be finished in two more days. They'll go back to their regular duties then." Johnson looked at Troy again and said, "General Patrickson will be leaving tomorrow morning. After he's gone, things will get back to normal and you all can return to your base."**

 **Troy said, "Thank you, colonel."**

 **The four men walked out of headquarters intending to get some dinner. Troy said, "I'm sure glad this detail's over."**

 **Moffitt agreed and said, "I think we all are."**

 **Tully said, "I think I'd rather be chased by Captain Dietrich then doing security."**

 **Hitch added, "Yeah, at least Dietrich only shoots at us."**


End file.
